Season 1
Season 1 is the first season. The first episode was posted on August 25th. Characters Season 1 contained 30 characters. 10 of these do not appear in season 13 of the original Degrassi. Graduates (Class of 2013) *Eli Goldsworthy - A talented writer who struggles with Bipolar Disorder, and also helps Matt cope with the same illness *Katie Matlin - Maya Matlin's sister who helps Maya through difficult times. *Jake Martin - A friendly gardener who is wondering what he needs to achieve in life. Seniors (Class of 2014) *Becky Baker - A bubbly christian who is friends with Tom *Alli Bhandari - A friendly girl who has struggled with boys in the past, and is ready to start again. *Mike Dallas - Captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds, and has the difficult task of raising a son. *Connor DeLaurier - A gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Clare Edwards - A friendly and outgoing best friend to Alli who has recently battled cancer. *Jenna Middleton - A talented singer who is trying to fit in as a senior. *Imogen Moreno - An outsider realizing she needs to move on after her devastating break-up. *Drew Torres - The friendly, popular Student Body President coping with the death of his Brother. *Dave Turner - A controversial and funny laides man trying to become cooler Juniors (Class of 2015) *Luther Blackshire - A popular kid with an abusive father who copes by drinking and bullying *Zack Patterson - A bisexual outsider who is trying to make new friends after an incident at his old school. *James Smith - A homophobic jock who is also the school bully Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Winston Chu - A smart and sarcastic wingman who is trying to find the right girl *Miles Hollingsworth III - A son of a billionare who was expelled from his private school because of Arson. *Matt Klidesly - A friendly person who is loyal, isn't scared to voice his opinion, and is coping with the death of his father and Bipolar Disorder. *Maya Matlin - A friendly girl who is coping with her boyfriends suicide. *Tristan Milligan - A loud and proud gay boy who is also Maya's best friend *Zig Novak - A skateboarder and musician who is insicure about his poverty *Sally Ridgewell - A girl struggling with Depression after getting raped. *Zoe Rivas - A former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Tom Fanning - A boy realizing that homosexuality is still difficult for some people *Frankie Hollingsworth - A sweet and sassy freshman and Miles's younger sister *Rebekah Frontier - The friendly Freshman who starts up a band and is Frankie's best friend *Wendy Cleveland - A current West Drive star who enrolls at Degrassi just to annoy Zoe Rivas, the former West Drive Star. Adults/Staff *Winne Oh - The strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. *Archie Simpson - The school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Ellie Nash - A failed journalist restarting her life as a teacher at her own school. Category:Season 1